The following relates to microprinting text. It finds particular application to the creation of microprinting features on a device that supports super resolution encoding and decoding utilizing standard postscript processes.
Microprinting is commonly utilized in anti-counterfeiting applications. Micro text can be placed in particular locations on currency, identification papers, or other documentation to provide various types of information. Microprinting involves printing very small text, usually too small to read with the naked eye, onto the note or item. Microprint is frequently hidden in an inconspicuous, unnoticeable area on the note or item. For example, on the series 2004 United States $20 bill, microprint is hidden within the border in the lower left corner of the obverse (front) side as well as the Twenty USA background. However, microprint is sometimes placed in a prominent location on the item, and may even be labeled with an MP symbol as a warning that the note or item contains microprinting.
Microprinting works as an anti-counterfeiting feature through the fact that text of such small size is very difficult to reproduce accurately during attempts to counterfeit the note or item on which it is printed. When the note or item is placed in a photocopier or computer scanner, a line of microprint text will appear to the copier or scanner as a dotted line, which will then appear in the same manner on the counterfeit note or item when it is printed. Likewise, attempts to counterfeit using a printing press do not accurately reproduce the microprint, because the text is too small to engrave into the printing plates using methods available to the general public and to counterfeiters. Thus, microprinting ultimately serves to confirm the fact that the note or item on which it is printed is genuine.
Super resolution encoding (SRE) codes have been employed to microprint text on a recipient. An SRE code is a higher level resolution that is represented by a lower level number of bits. The SRE code can be associated with a particular bit pattern that is printed on a document. One drawback utilizing an SRE font is that SRE codes have to be communicated to a raster output scanner wherein a raster image processor analyzes all received data. In a simple scenario, a text string is converted to one or more SRE codes offline by creating an image and by sending the image through as raw data. Such an approach, however, can be inefficient, slow and cumbersome.
In another approach, an SRE font can be employed. However, common fonts define an outline and a color that is poured throughout that outline. In one approach, the color can have a spatial structure associated with it. However, the problem with this approach is that every single letter must be created as a separate pattern ink.
Thus, processes and/or systems that microprint can be limited in their ability to print microtext characters. What are needed are processes and/or systems that overcome shortcomings associated with the generation, processing and implementation of microtext in printing applications.